


50 Bales of Hay

by PlaceHolderWhoopWhoop, ThisIsAwful



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaceHolderWhoopWhoop/pseuds/PlaceHolderWhoopWhoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAwful/pseuds/ThisIsAwful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pony named Brony seduces young pony females. This includes Rainbow Dash. Naughty things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pony Named Brony

50 Bales of Hay  
a collaborative story by Team Magi Lyfe

Chapter 1  
A Pony named Brony

Pffffffphphprrrpt. Mike the Mikepony finished up his stay in the bathroom, flushed the ponytoilet, and Brony the Pony stepped inside, nearly ready to burst with joy and feces. Brony pushed, and pushed, and pushed some more, until a new section of life was begun upon Brony the Pony, begat of Bronificus, begat of Yahnomiko, begat of Ur. Wiped were the hoofs of Brony, and left was the bathroom stall by Brony. Washing the hoofs is what Brony accomplished subsequently.  
Brony was now found to be in the Equestrialand airport, where he had arrived a few minutes ago. (Airplanes in Equestrialand were not mechanical beings or manmade creations of gears and tubes, but excessively fattened pegasi fliers. "The Sumo Wrestlers of the South" was the nickname given to them by Queen Celestia.) He was here for a new life in Equestriatown, where a newness of new was the moment of power in which existence gave him.  
See, life antecedent to this current moment had not an intensely kind timespan for Brony. His life was poor, and he came near the brink of self-destruction in an amount numbering higher than most would suspect. He was a risk-taker, a heart breaker, and a bigot that hated Judaism. But he hoped.  
What hope he had was that life in Equestriatown would become greater in the aspect of how much goodness was going to be allowed into his life. This question is answered soon. Er, was.


	2. Chaptah twe

Chaptah tew

There is a strange air floating through the atmosphere. The season was fashionably late coming due to delays in this year's winter wrap up lnjux and.I.apologize.my.key.board.is.messing.up.  
JUICKZ@TTTTTTTTTTRT*#ASTR

-file saved-

((and I sorry for that lol))

Anyway the air is unreasonably... warm. Aside from the sudden shock of warm winter air, it was very noticeable. Not to be too Frank, but the entirety of Equestriatown had merged into a singularity of an agreement; they were in heat.  
Hooves trotted as if to have more weight above, however, the bodies carrying them felt as if they were floating. Stores were packed and the businesses they carried were no different from the hurrying hooves that ran about them. Everypony was out, not a single person tending to their thatched roofed barns and cottages.  
The town, alongside all of its background characters and colorful OCs couldn't hide behind walls during all of this mayhem. Not with that HUGE COCK roaming about the streets. The heat seemed to emanate from his very being. All the peoples in Equestriatown were nuts. They were nuts for his nuts for his nuts for his nuts his nuts his nuts his nuts his nuts his nuts his nuts his nuts his nuts his nuts his nuts

 

 

FOR 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

HIS

 

 

 

 

 

nuts.


	3. I, Rainbow Dash

Chapter 3  
I, Rainbow Dash, laid down restlessly, tossing and turning, unable to keep my mind off of the NEW pony in town called BRONY. Something about BRONY gave me a lady boner like no other pony could, even her gf FLUTTERSHY. I finally found sleep, but my dreams were of nothing but BRONY.

I soon awoke, sweating and feverish about this man.

"Darn you subconscious!" I yelled. 

"Why am I thinking of him, I'm not even into men," she said. Unable to find rest I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my camera and flew out the window with a soft "HIACKKYOG" and a pleasant "CUCKOO" of excitement. She found the hotel BRONY was staying at and flew up to his window. Beating heavily on the glass she began to taking pictures of her obsession until she couldn't anymore because the glass was too foggy.

Disappointed yet satisfied and somewhat ashamed, I went home and smoked a joint to relax from the night's escapades. When I was so blazing high that I was watching Sonic Underground and able to enjoy the musical numbers, I heard the doorbell ring and staggered to the door. I opened it and a cloud of bong smoke sailed out the door and as it cleared, there was BRONY, standing in the doorway. 

Rainbow Dash's brain went into overload from the prescence of BRONY and a mixture of highly illegal cannabis. "Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh" was all she could muster.   
Brony took a deep breath and said, "Dashy I've been watchingv you for a while and I think you're a real bangin' chick. Even though you don't swing my way I thought I'd come over and see if you'd go out with me tonight for a few ciders." Rainbow Dash's ovaries exploded upon the completion of Brony's request and she barely muttered a "yes" and gave a slight nod before collapsing onto the ground. 

Brony gave a yelp of joy and skipped off to get ready for The Night, and RAINBOW DASH laid there gasping in pain. She just realized the Sonic Underground music was still playing, and then she thought of which pair of boots and which flannel vest she should wear.


	4. the dtae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the date

Chapter 4

The following day... Or night, who could tell? People who read the previous chapters?   
Rainbow Dash and Brony the Pony had made arrangements to eat Meat. This was a large part of the


	5. One Moment in Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex scene. You'll probably skip straight to here.

Chapter 5  
One Moment in Life

Intensity. That is what you will experience when Brony the Pony and Rainbow Dash arrive back here after their date and collapse upon you, the bed on which Rainbow Dash has made her sleep most nights for the past many years, and will make her sleep many nights for years to come after this. Oftentimes, another pony has made her home here as well, but this occasion will mark one of uniqueness, being the first time you will feel the embrace of a stallion in your memory foam. You will groan pleasantly, your springs compressed against both the weight of your true mistress, and the weight of your master of a temporary time. Their passions will exert themselves upon you, and your arousal will occur as theirs increase, a gallant kiss of the romance between them.

Their throbbing motions will bursh against you, a wavy motion of emotion. They will thrust upon you furiously. Moistness will gather on you while they enjoy themselves sensually; their love will seemingly seep onto your surface, and a dampness will begin to emerge. Manifest itself will this wet indication of a night's night. It will cover you fully and deeply.

Your heaving and sighing will be a pleasure to the ears of the lovers; their pleasure will translate to even more exertion, which will erect within you the pure feeling that will come abound from this scene in which you are residing. Brony's sound-piercing gaseous release will resonate even through you yourself. A ripple of existence made into a pastime for adult ponies. A child of prolonged action.

In the ending instances, Brony will give sway. His release, his moldy water of unborn life, will project itself into Rainbow Dash en masse, as if it were a white urine peed from his testicular bladder. Your reaction to this will be a relief, finally feeling the final suspension of a made love, and you will accept the stray liquids onto yourself with a certain joy. Rainbow Dash will not even care to clean you afterwards, and will keep the stains as a momento, a trophy, a testament to how amazing a night Brony will give her, and thus give you.


	6. A New Beginning, An Old End, A Recent Continuation, A Rasin in the Moonlight

Chapter 6  
A New Beginning, An Old End, A Recent Continuation, A Rasin in the Moonlight

 

I am wanting of a place, a location where existence is simply all that there is to be concerned with. A place where it is a place, and nothing but a place, and somewhere where I can be, and can be nothing but. It is all I desire out of a place to be in so I can be.

Rainbow Dash woke to a fart. She was still unclothed from her glorious evening with Brony the Pony. She slowly rose and grabbed her bra and panties off the floor, putting them on sloppily simply to cover herself in case someone came to the door. Then she noticed Brony's absence. Where was he? She looked on the nightstand and found a note:

 

Dear Princess Celestia Rainbow Dash:

This is my ultra-suicide note. I am a Y-chromosonal clone of Queen Celestia, and this is my true story: I was born into slavery and harsh discrimination. Every day I had to fight in the arena for bread all while concealing my clone identity with an iron mask. The only way I was able to survive the wretched powers of the Jews that oppressed me was through my fighting skills, great use of my HUGE COCK, and a DVD of "Underworld: Rise of the Lycans” that I treasured dearly for a great many years in my youth.   
Oh sweet Rainbow Dash, my life has been a hard one, and my cripplingly large phallic regions made it that much harder to successfully blend into society as a normal pony. I have come to know joy in these past few hours I was with you and now I know my fifth leg it something to be proud of, shave gently each morning, and share with the world. That is why I must commit ultra-suicide. Goodbye.

Sincerely,   
Brony the Pony.

"Oh noooooooooo!!!!!!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she remembered his glorious, unmistakeably large genitalia. At the memory of Brony and the previous night her ovaries exploded once again and she passed out. After a few hours, she awoke, and her continued lady boner, even after all this, was all too bothersome. Only one thing could satisfy her cravings; she took her hern and pressed violently, painfully, passionately, and throbbed against her pony vagina. 

Oh...... Oh..... the sweet sensation and ecstasy of the now no-longer-dry hern was like a miracle worker. Nothing but the sweet nectar of desire taken not for granted, but treated as if it were a princess wanting to be fed the royal grapes of her vineyard by all the king's men, one at a time.

She could contain it no longer and erupted into a sonic rain-boom; she travelled faster and faster until her pony body could stand the forces no longer and she gave a loud, approving whinny as her body disintegrated into ashes over beloved Equestriatown. Her remnants fell from the sky onto Brony's mutilated body, as Rainbow Dash forgot to save him earlier, and he successfully comitted ultra-suicide.

Rainbow Dash awoke once more, now floating aimlessly in a black void of nothingness, realizing that Equestrialand never existed, and that Brony was naught but a figment of her mind. It was all a story, a sham, a great fabrication in which the false existence of everything existed.

Twlight woke to a start. 

"Woah, I need to stop reading all that stuff on 4Chan. It can corrupt everypony in Equestria," she said. She looked to the other side of the bed and saw her husband Brony, still happily asleep. She laid her head back down and drifted back into her dreams...

 

The End.


End file.
